Eye of Power
by XxWatashiNoKoixX
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and she has an odd item with the Eye of Horus on it. Bakura catches her first, and hatches a plan to steal it. Little does he know, it'll be harder than that to ward off love. Not to mention the fiesty best friend. YBxOC YYxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you kill me, it's not legal... just saying. ;D I know, I haven't finished Love, Jello Shots, and a Pool Table, but... I got bombed by this idea... randomly while washing cloths. So... peg me with tomatoes, but don't take my cheeseburger. Please. :)**

**I own... nothing. -.-**

_This will be Bakura and Ryou talking in mind link _

_*-*Ryou _

_&-&Bakura._

**Yami Bakura: (Yami Bakura will be called Bakura, and Ryou Bakura will be called Ryou.)**

* * *

><p>My hikari was walking up the street, and the street lights were flickering yellow. There was nothing but the sound of cars, the wind, and the night time air.<p>

_*Isn't it peaceful Bakura?* _Ryou was so innocent, it made me want to puke unicorns and fairy dust. That is not very Bakura-ish of me, is it?

_&I suppose Ryou.& _I huffed, closing my eyes for a second.

Ryou was silent for a second, and we had stopped walking. _*Bakura... do you hear that?*_

I stopped thinking, and listened. There were... muffled screams, and pleads of, "No, please, stop it!"

_&And?& _I thought simply.

_*Well, shouldn't we do something?* _His voice was nervous and I rolled my eyes, taking control of my Hikari's body and walking towards the noise. I turned into an alley way, which was so cliche it was disgusting... how could someone do something so obvious, and un-original?

"No, Don't, please, I'll give you anything you- NO!" What I saw disgusted me. There were two men, full grown _men_ herding a girl, maybe my age, or my Hikari's age, in between there somewhere. The men were tall, and stocky, with the smell of stale beer floating to me from them. One had brown hair, and the other had jet black. They were dressed in, _ironically_, please, note my sarcasm, black shirts and dark jeans. How _original_.

The girl was odd, her hair was long, dropping to her hips in waves, with shorts and a t-shirt on. She was clutching a bag, and from the looks of it, terrified.

"You know what we want, _bitch_." The brown haired one sneered, back handing her and knocking her unconscious. _*Bakura! Do something!* _I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Two full grown men, on one teenage girl? What are the odds... Pedophiles clearly... but I must admit, she is pretty. But still, two on one is hardly fair... lets even out the odds, shall we?" I chuckled, looking at them menacingly.

"Beat it kid." The black haired one snarled.

I chuckled, summoning Shadow Magic, and making them both live their worst nightmares... temporarily of course, but well enough they would be in a mental institution until they died.

"My work here is done." I said aloud, chuckling.

_*Bakura! You can't just leave her here!* _Ryou pestered me, and I groaned, rolling my eyes.

I walked back, picking up the girl and noting she was decently weighted. Not light, but not heavy. She should have been able to take that hit.

I scowled. _&How weak. How can you feel sorry for something so... disgustingly pathetic?* _I snapped at Ryou.

_*Bakura, she's a girl, there were two men in an alley trying to do ... things to her. She was probably terrified, and the hit made her faint.* _Of course he'd come up with a completely logical excuse.

_&Of course.& _I rolled my eyes, walking up the road and into our apartment. I dumped the girl on her couch and let Ryou take over, retiring to my soul room for a well deserved rest. I'd rescued someone, I deserved something, no?

**NEXT DAY:**

Waking up, I despised it. If it was one day turned into a person, I would send them to the deepest pits of the Shadow Realm.

I grumbled and took over my hikari, who wasn't shocked and used to it by now. The first sight I was met with was that _girl _doing the dishes. I let my eyes get a good look at her. Her cloths were wrinkled, she smelt of those men from last night, and her hair was pulled into a sort of... tail at the back of her skull.

I stood up, the chair scraping against the linoleum, and the feeble girl jumped, the plastic dish in her hand clattering among the other dishes. I scoffed and she looked at me over her shoulder, then back to the dishes.

"Hm, no civil conversation?" I smirked and she shivered. I placed toast and eggs on my plate, then sat back down.

"Y-You must be Bakura..." She said softly, and her voice was shaky, almost as if she was terrified.

"That is I." I said proudly.

"R-Ryou.. he told me what you did... t-thank you... for h-helping me." She continued washing the dish, scrubbing remains off of it gently, as if she cared about the stupid item.

"It was nothing." I replied, shoving toast into my mouth.

"No, it wasn't!" She snapped, the plate slamming forcefully into the sink. "Ryou said the same thing, and it _wasn't _nothing. Those... _things _would have raped me, then killed me and took my things. You call that _nothing_?"

I sensed a spike in her energy, and became interested. Her hands were on the side of the sink, and she was shaking, breathing heavily, and her hair flicked around her, parts curling, then uncurling... it was odd.

"Not to me." I said simply, and she turned, glaring at me. Her eyes were flashing, almost uncertainly, from green to blood red, and she looked ready to commit mass murder.

"To _me _it is _everything._ To my _family_ it is _everything_. Do _not _underestimate what _saving a life_, could mean to others." Her voice grew deeper, only in the slightest, and her frame less... gentle. Then, her eyes settled back on green, and she lessened out, looking faint for a moment. She straightened up, and looked around, then taking me in. She looked completely confused. "I-I'm sorry... I haven't been feeling well sense I woke up..." She put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. There was a chain with the Eye of Horus attached to it, and I smirked. I wasn't aware there were more than seven millenium items... this would made a wonderful edition to my collection.

"That chain around your neck... where did you get it?" I asked, careful with my tone.

She put a hand to her neck and felt the chain... for an odd, unknown reason, calmness surrounded her. "My grandmother gave it to me in her will. It's Egyptian. Like your necklace." She looked at me and gestured to the Millenium necklace.

"Do the words Millenium Item mean anything to you?" I smirked.

"Yes... and I know what your thinking. This isn't one. It was found in the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb, yes, but separate from the Millenium Items. My grandma called it the eye of power." She twirled it in her fingers, then blushed. "I'm sorry, I should go... I-I wouldn't want to i-impose."

"Hm." I nodded. _*Offer to walk her home, don't just stand there!* _Ryou was shouting at me in my, ehem, **our **head. And here you all are, thinking he's all soft like ice cream.

_&Fine, just stop your yelling and yammering!& _I snapped back, grabbing her elbow as she walked to the door. "Why don't I walk you home? Just so... no one else tries to do anything?"

She blushed lightly and looked down, then looked back up and said, "Uhm... sure. Thanks."

She opened the door and I closed it, locking it. I led her outside, and asked for her address so I knew where I was going. "154 Cypris Ave..." She wouldn't look at me, and I couldn't help but wonder why... and how I was going to obtain that eye of power...

We walked up Cypriss, and to 154. We stopped on the white houses stoop, and she looked at me akwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh... w-would you like to come in?"

_*Say yes! She offered, it's only right.*_

I huffed, nodding my head. She pulled keys from her bag, opening the door, and leading me into the clean, white walled, wine carpeted house. It was so clean... and white.

"U-Uhm... this is my house..." She said awkwardly, pushing her hands into her back pockets. "Uh... grand tour o-or, I can get you a drink, or..."

"Hmph." I replied.

"Uh... okay." She looked down, and suddenly, there was an angry call from upstairs.

"SIENNAE! Che fai? Dove ha tu?" A small short woman came down the stairs, yelling something in a language I didn't know, or care for.

"Mama, per fevore-"

"Enough of this talking in Italian shit, I can't understand a thing!" A man came to the top of the stair case.

"Whose this?" The woman smiled.

"T-This is Bakura... He got me out of some trouble in the city last night." The girl who had been called Siennae stuttered.

"You had your mother worried sick, I couldn't understand a damn thing comin' outa her mouth." The man replied, coming down the stairs to reveal a clean cut, graying brunette man.

"Sto Bene, mama." She smiled softly. "U-Uh Bakura... do you, want anything to drink? Or I can g-give you a tour of the house..."

"A tour will do." I waved it off and she nodded, looking down again.

"Uhm, just follow me then." She said simply, and I followed her. "This is the living room..." It was small, but comfortable with black leather couches with warm brown walls to contrast the red wine colored carpet that went through out the house. There was a... television I think Ryou called it, at the back of the room, with game systems surrounding it.

We moved to the hall way. "Bathroom... my parents room, that's my apartment area. C'mon... I-I'll show you." The stair case was small, and a claustophobic person would begin to hyperventilate, until they walked about three steps down and the wall was replaced with a railing. The carpets down here were white, and the walls a dark blue color. The ceilings were painted deep blue, with stars all over them. We got off the stairs and stepped on tile, and she took off her shoes, so I did as well.

"This is my living room," She turned on a light switch and it got considerably brighter. There was no t.v., just a simple table pushed against the wall, and a few couches in a demi-circle around a large round table. "This is the game room." She pushed open the door, turned on the lights, and walked in. The room was white, with black carpets, and very large. There was a pool table on one end of the room, then a large television with every game system under the sun pushed into the wall in a socket. There was a table on the other end where I guessed you could play cards. She pulled open a door, revealing a full fridge. "Do you want anything to drink, eat?"

"A soda." I shrugged. She handed me one and I followed her out of the room.

"The mini kitchen." She used her arm and gestured to a small area, with white walls, wood floors, and a marble island in the center, with marble counters.

"This is my room." She pushed open the door and we walked in. It was a comfortable room, with pictures covering the white walls. The carpet was purple, and the ceiling white. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, with curtains hanging around it for privacy. There was a night table next to the bed, and a few boxes littered across the floor, an open closet with more boxes in it, over flowing with cloths, and a vanity pushed up against the wall next to the door. There were tacks and pictures littered across the bed, the night stand, and around the bed.

I picked up a picture of Siennae with a brunette girl, jumping in the air and screaming on the beach.

"That's my best friend... she's moving up here with us, and we're going to be sharing a room." She smiled and I looked at her over my shoulder. "Her name is Alyssa."

"Siennae! Il letto ecco adesso!" The woman shouted down the stairs and Siennae groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Yes mama!" She shouted back up the stairs.

"What?" I asked, smirking.

"Alyssa's bed is here. She get's here later today, and I was supposed to finish the room yesterday, but for obvious reasons, that became impossible." She seemed more comfortable around me, talking about things she knew.

We left the room, and I followed her up the stairs until she screamed and jumped back, saying something really fast in another language, all I heard was, "Conyo... Dio, che fai?"

"What?" A teenage boy about her age poked his head around the box. "Oh. hey sis."

"Are you trying to kill me Michael?" She exclaimed.

"I'm bringing Alyssa's bed down, and you're putting it together. Dad's bringing you a tool box, a power screw driver, and you have until seven o'clock to finish the room." The boy smirked, looking at Siennae.

"Thanks brother, some amazing twin you are, first you try and kill Bakura and I with a box, now you're leaving me in _your _area of expertise. I can feel the love." She turned and gave me an apologetic look. "We have to go back down, my brother doesn't know how to-"

"HEADS!" Her eyes went wide and she pushed me back, jumping on top of me and making us both tumble down the stairs as a tool box came flying through the door, right where my head had been.

I gave her a dirty look when she picked her head up, but she scowled, turned around and started screaming, "Dad! What the fudge is wrong with you, are you trying to kill us with a tool box! Mom told you _not _to throw anything that can knock someone unconscious, or kill someone after you hit uncle Jason with a brick!"

"Yeah, what Siennae said!" Her brother snapped.

"Sorry Bakura..." She said sheepishly, pulling me to my feet.

"You have a very interesting family, and a good tackle." I huffed, rubbing my head.

"Yeah.." She sweat dropped, picking up the tool box and moving us out of the way as her brother let the bed box go.

"Here comes the mattress!" Her brother shouted, and that flew down too.

"Mike! Can you at least help me get it into my room!" She shouted.

"Ask your boyfriend to do it!" He shouted, slamming the door.

Her face went red and she screamed, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

I smirked and picked up the mattress, dragging it to her room.

"Thanks..." She said softly, then began to drag the box. "Come on, work with me box, I only weigh a hundred pounds, you weigh in at two fifty."

She moved behind it and tried to push it, failing miserably. I rolled my eyes and pulled it, and she screamed falling to the floor.

"U-Uh, thanks... I-I guess." She said, looking at me from where she fell on the floor behind the box.

I dragged the box to the room and she came carrying the tool box.

She pushed the mattress against the wall, re-tied her hair, walked into the door next to the closet, and came out in sweat pants and an off the shoulder t-shirt, with green socks on.

She opened the tool box, grabbed a box-opener thing and cut it open, revealing the intricate bed set. "Ugh, forget seven, I'm going to be here until I die." She groaned.

"I'm as lost as you. Maybe Ryou can help." I smirked, switching back and letting Ryou take over. I watched as they managed to put the bed together, but not before Siennae fell over the pieces at least ten times, Ryou pricked his fingers with the screws seven times, and they each closed their fingers when screwing the legs together.

Siennae groaned and fell over, then sat up and gathered all the plastic, the box, and dragging it out of the room. She came back and peeled the plastic off the bag, trying to drag the mattress over to the bed stand, and failing horribly. Ryou laughed and moved to help her, where she blushed and thanked him. The managed to get the mattress onto the bed, then Siennae dressed the bed, pushing it to the wall, and hanging up curtains. Somehow, the room was still large with two king sized beds in it.

She then walked over to her bed, and they began pinning pictures up. They finished shortly after, and Siennae put the spare tacks away.

"D-Do you want a drink, or something to eat? It's been a long day..." She scratched the back of her neck.

"That'd be nice..." Ryou smiled.

"I'll put something quick on the oven." She smiled.

Turns out her mother made us dinner, spaghetti. She grabbed two glasses, ice cubes, and a bottle of soda. She set up plates then looked at Ryou. "Is Bakura going to want anything?"

"Most likely..." He chuckled.

_&Yes. Definitely. Or I'll send her to the shadow realm.& _I growled.

"Uh... yeah. He says yes please." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." She smiled and set out a third dish and glass.

Ryou ate, then I took over and ate my share.

"So..." She said, looking around the room.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" We looked and saw the brunette from the picture. "Ooh, new boy friend? Why didn't you tell me!" The brunette winked. "I'm the best friend, break her heart, and I'll kick your sorry ass."

Siennae face planted into the wall. "He isn't my boyfriend, he's a friend, and... he spent the whole day setting up _your _bed with me."

"Oh. Thanks." She smiled. "Yum, mama loves her some S'gettis." She ate a fork full of Siennae's food.

"Perhaps I should be getting home." I rose and chugged the rest of my drink.

"Oh..." Siennae said, looking down. "Alright. I hope to see you around Bakura!" She smiled softly and waved at me.

"GET IT GIRL!" Her friend shouted and Siennae's face flashed bright red.

I smirked and left, getting her eye of power would be easier than I thought. I just have to trick her into falling in love with me.

I let my Hikari take over, walking to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Listen, please don't be angry with me, but... I spilt iced tea on my my laptop. -.- I should have a new one anywhere within a few months because I have money from a car accident that I forced my mom into checking into, and I'm getting a new one! And just for the record, if your looking into getting a laptop, DO NOT get the Hp Mini/Notebook thing. It sucks balls. I had this low disk space issue, and it ended up killing my computer. Just when I fixed it, I spilt iced tea on it. the computer WAS NOT worth the amount of money I spent on it. Do your reasearch BEFORE you buy a laptop, don't be stupid, like me... xD well, once again I'm sorry, but I will have an update in BEFORE 2012 (Possibly a little after). Yu-Gi-Oh fans honor. :) **

**Sorry for any inconveniance this brings you, please don't shoot me with Ancient Egyptian Laser Beams. (Yes, I did just make a Yu-Gi-Oh abrigid referance. What you gonna do about it, uh, what you gonna do about it. My mother owns that little quote. Fear her and the hot spoon. FEAR HER!)**

**With lots o' love and hugs, and fairy kisses that Yami Bakura will most definately send me to the shadow realm for... **

**~XxWaTaShInOkOixX**

**Oh and by the way... if you want a good story to read... go check out my super special awesome friend Nightowl572's story, The Yu-Gi-Oh Project. Warning- internal organs may combust from laughter.**

**Because this is against the rules... (0.o) I promise *Places hand on bible* that I will delete this post as soon as I have a new chapter up and running. Who knows, I may just steal my grandma's computer right now and type one up. Because I'M A DEDICATED AUTHORESS... who spilt Iced Tea all over her laptop. Fear the iced tea, it comes for us all and kills our technology because instead of being outside playing basketball, volleyball, or on the beach drinking it, we sit inside on the Wii, Play Station, XBOX!3 oh yeah, or computer, or just plane sit on our asses and watch T.V., with a glass of... PEPSI!**

**Do not drink Iced Tea and be using any technology. That is the moral of this bully long author note. :)**

**My mom sounds like a frog right now, she has strep throat. I'm taking care of her, and 'putting songs on my sisters I-pod' from my grandma's computer. ;) Shh, it's a secret.**

**Okay, I'll go now.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! STAY AWESOME!**

**:) kisses! bye.**


End file.
